


I love you, Forever and always

by LeylaAnders



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one day without his angel boy. What bad could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Forever and always

A young teenage couple just stepped out from a movie theather. Hand in hand and laughing sincerely. "The movie was so romantic ...I've almost puked rainbows" The taller of the boys said. "Oh Dean, I know you hate chickk flicks, but it was good. Channing Tatoom was all muscles but incredibly soft inside . " The blue eyed boy answered. "Ok, ok I liked the girl but nothing else." "I wonder if we could be that happy someday" "We are Cas. You are everything that I could ever want for. You know that." "And you would do anything for me?" "Everything you want, my angel. Even go to hell, through heaven and back on earth just for you." "Ok. I challenge you to not talk to me for the rest of the day, no texts no calls, nothing" "I don't know. It will be hard, babe" "Please, just for me." And Cas put on his puppy eyes all sparkly and so blue, and Dean just had to give in. "Ok, but only for one day" He grumbled reluctantly. "Thanks." Cas smiled and kissed Dean standing on his toes. Then Dean drove Cas back home, and went back to his house, to his mother and brother. When he played with his brother on Xbox he had a urge to text Cas how much he beats Sam's ass in the game, but he couldn't, he was challenged and he will win.He's a Winchester after all. He was tempted few times more before the sun went down and he had to go to sleep. He wanted to send Cas a goodnight text like he always does, but he couldn't, damn that challenge, sometimes he couldn't understande his angel. He was sweet and kind but also crazy. He loved him so much and told him so, every day. He loves his ever present bed hair, his eyes like two cornflowers with the innocence of a child still in them. He loves his fair skin that he knows every inch of. He loves to kiss those cupid bow lips that are just too perfect. But not only his body is beatiful. Dean also loves how he smiles, how he wants to help people and how kind he is. He loves that Cas was there every time when he needed him. He helped Sam in math classes. He pulled him out when he took drugs, after his father died. Consoled him after the death of his uncle Bobby and held him, telling him he was still strong in his eyes. His words were often full of wisdom, words that Dean couldn't even tink of and sometimes felt unworthy of his boyfriend. Cas also helped him come out of the closet. He was perfect in and out and Dean can't even imagine his life from before Cas was in it.   
  
-~-   
  
The next day came, and after some quick breakfast Dean went to his love to tell him "I did it, babydoll". He haven't spoke to Cas for a whole day. When he arrived he was met with Cas' crying mother . Cas' mother told him that yesterday was his last day being alive. Cas had cancer, a mean one, and he didn't wanted to be hospitalised.He wanted to spend his last days with dignity. Stubborn son of a bitch. He died in his sleep, yesterday. Why haven't he told him? Tears flowed now freely down his cheeks blurring his vision. She cried so hard that Dean was very scared right now, realisation dawning on him like a brick wall. She couldn't choke a word out, she just silently handed him a blue envelope. Dean quickly opened it, curious of what might be inside. A goodbye?   
  
  
_You did it, tiger. Now you just have to do it every day. I love you, forever and always.  Cas._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I broke some hearts. I'm moving my works from ff.net.  
> I hope you like it, as sadistic as it sounds. Sorry for my english too, it's not my first language although it;s a shit excuse, but I promise I am trying :D


End file.
